User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Kion Remembering Mufasa's Encouraging And Honest Speech And Preparing Himself For Ruling Wisely
It's Rafiki I like if you're asking who I consider loyal, But it's Mufasa I love the quotes of. I'd let kion be more noble than Simba was, but I'd let it start with Kion having good memory of what Mufasa already told him. Being leader of the Lion Guard will not always be easy. True but Simba's arrogant enough the series has shown Kion jumping To Conclusion and Pridelanders rudely abusing Outlanders. Until The Pride Lands end, that makes it clear Kion being careful about when he uses the roar is just as important as the circle of life being respected. Kion should let go of the past of Scar to gain confidence and also let go of the arguments Simba did in front of him. Kion needs to learn once in a while something's important enough that you need to stand your ground even if that person is someone you know Simba's arrogant enough that he causes Kion guilt when Kion doesn't need to be guilty. Kion should just be given quotes politer than Scar's are in the first animated film of the Lion King while standing his ground in front of his father calmly but with strong determination. The easy solution isn't always the best solution, True. That's another reason Kion should ignore Simba's arrogance of who right and how stuff should be done. It made sense when Kion spoke slowly with Dogo that was the correct way to start, but Simba's arrogance and hatred both caused Kion to feel upset that's why he wasn't as polite to poor Reirei that's also what made Kion confess when he didn't need to. It's the same type of issues if Kiara's wrong and needs support most of it is because Simba's arrogant about leadership, not only so Kiara will be a well trust queen in the future. Mufasa's asking Kion to be considerate in his quote about Kiara being both a sister and a queen. But so far the show has let Kion leave like he hasn't noticed how rude Simba can treat Kiara, Kion doesn't seem to understand how many of the traits Mufasa mentions don't just do with Pride Land issues but tough family characters like Simba too, even though Scar was worse. Kion's scenes with Mufasa and Nala in Never Roar Again that's also how wisely Kion should help his sister Kiara Whether Simba or a real foe he needs to save her from. But Kion jumped to conclusions fro sure because that show actually introduce Kion misunderstanding his own quick action of courage. He didn't almsot hurt Nala it was Nala didn't have time to move before using the roar against the hyenas and crocodiles, and at in the savanna Nala just had nowhere to keep the air of the roar away from her, it wasn't Kion's fault. In her own quotes of the episode Never Roar Again, Nala told Kion the truth. See with Simba's arrogance and hatred agaisnt Outlanders Kion has very little time to think about who is friendly and who is just mean, Simba doesn't think of anyone else's surival but his Pride's, Mufasa's right let even the Outlanders who are friendly like Reirei travel anywhere but keep the brutal species like Janja off of the family members. It's totally true what happens when animals are tired hungry and thirsty is extremely important, if not taken care of well that can cause ecosytem trouble, however Kion shouldn't listen to his father's arrogance, because even Simba lets animal's starve. Simba shows serious arrogance letting his fear get the best of him, even disrespecting more loyal action characters such as Reirei. No she didn't come to ruin the party she just wanted her pups to survive but Simba's so arrogant he spoke to Reirei harshly. There are several small foods Pridelander can share with species like the jackals it doesn't have to be meat. But Simba rudely shows impatience giving the poor jackal mother no time to talk. It's the scenes like Simba's scene of talking to Reirei in the Kuptatana Celebration episode that prove Simba thinks very little about what other species need. If I formed Kion's royal adulthood I'd let him reflect Askari's wisdom of safety, Mufasa's honesty, Kiara's strength of telling Simba in Simba's Pride film several ways let me be who i wish to be, Kovu didn't come to hurt us father, and it's Nala encouragment skills I'd let Kion reflect in his adulthood, plus Sarabi's great skills of standing your ground calmly even if facing someone really mean. That's the positive combination of reflections I'd let the adult Kion show. Category:Blog posts